


Teach You How to Say Goodbye

by roroshiku



Category: Hello! Project, Juice Juice (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Graduation, Kissing, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroshiku/pseuds/roroshiku
Summary: One kiss during a Hello!Con leads Tomoko to find more than what she expected.





	Teach You How to Say Goodbye

Watching the first snow of the year fall down that night, lonely and cold. The snowflakes fell and rested on the window, the darkness of the night didn’t allow her to see anymore than the frost. A lot had been on Tomoko’s mind as she stared out, resting her arm on the windowsill. What this new year would bring, all of her worries about school, and most of all. 

Why did she kiss me?

The question had bothered her, it kept her up somewhat. That the kind hearted girl would kiss her of all people. Of course she had to kiss her on stage, in front of everyone else, right when the countdown went down to zero. That girl decided to love her. But why would she possibly kiss someone who constantly put her down, harassed her, hurt her. Tomoko had tried the very best she could to make her feel miserable, that it was her fault the group was selling low, she was the reason Aina left them, she was the reason why they had to add more members. Maybe she really was the reason they added two more members. 

 

I hate her I hate her I hate her.

She was selfish enough to go ahead, announce her departure, and announce the potential breakdown of the entire group. She really had to pull the trigger. It was annoying, that dumbass, quitting and dumping all this responsibility into her hands. 

“What’s up? You’re lookin’ real intense.” 

Tomoko snapped out of her silent rage and glared at the newcomer, a close friend who looked like a baby monkey. She wore a warm and friendly look, classic Saru.

“Yo Saru, what do you say to someone you really love, but you also really hate?” 

Saru, namely Sayuki, tapped her foot, scratching slightly at the scalp, before uneasily asking. “Is this about who I think it is? Cause if it is there’s nothing we can do about it.” 

“I’m asking for advice, dumbass.” She flicked Sayuki’s side playfully, the other winced. “I really hate her, but you already saw what she did, didn’t you?”

“At that very moment I wanted you two to get a room! On stage?! Are you both crazy?!” 

“It wasn’t my fault, she did it! There was no consent!” She remembered those jealous looks, mostly coming from Aarii, but surprisingly other groups had members glaring at her. Hell, even Ishida-san was looking over in jealousy. “Just go home, Manager-san needs to talk to me soon.” 

Moments later Sayuki scoffed and left, the manager eventually came in, sat Tomoko in a seat, and placed multiple sheets of paper in front of her. 

“These are your files for your future leadership, we need you to sign on these..” 

“No..” 

She observed the sheets, needless information about holding responsibility, opting out leadership, and an attached article. Specifically named, “KanaTomo_recommendation, sent by: Miyazaki Yuka.” 

Miyazaki Yuka. 

Of course. 

They already knew she was next in line for leadership but the brat made a whole article, just to recommend her. It wasn’t like Sayuki would assume leadership at all, but Tomoko was in pure shock. That forever young raccoon was going to leave, she was going to quit. 

Tomoko abruptly left the room, slamming the door and clenching her fists to walk outside the building, in the snow, without a coat. Whoever was standing right outside, waiting for her, she was enraged. 

“Ah, Tomoko, have you finished?” 

That voice, that obnoxious, light hearted voice that made everyone around her swoon. She hated it just as much as she loved it. 

“Don’t look so angry.” The older girl blanketed Tomoko in a warm jacket, her soft voice piercing through her. “You wanted me gone didn’t you?” 

“Yuka–“

“No complaining~”

“I don’t want you to go!” She snapped, clenching her teeth and distancing herself from the other. “Just go and cancel your graduation. And I didn’t appreciate that kiss you gave me.” 

“Oh come on, it’s just a little something I can do for you, besides, we won’t have much time for each other after I leave.” Yuka chuckled. She poked Tomoko’s nose teasingly, provoking Tomoko even more, lashing out like an angry teenager. 

“You won’t leave, you aren’t going to leave us all, I’m gonna tear apart those graduation files immediately.” 

She laughed. “It’s stored digitally, Tomo.” Tomoko gave her a disapproving look, hilarious in the other’s eyes. “Why don’t we go get you a little treat, like maybe talk about it over some baked goods possibly?” 

“There’s nothing to talk about if you aren’t going to cancel that graduation. None of us want to see you go and we never will until we graduate as 7.” Tomoko stated calmly, her words were tinged with hurt, as many times she had wronged Yuka, why does Yuka trust her so much? Even then, they’ll have to stand, watch helplessly as she walks away from them, forever. Yuka walked to her, touching foreheads with her, feeling the snowflakes fall onto their heads like specks. That same sensation absorbed Tomoko again, that burning on her lips after Yuka pressed onto them. Her lips were soft, bouncy, they moved so fluently on Tomoko’s as she whispered.

“Then I’ll teach you how to say goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m too late (lol) and my tumblr, roroshiku-ne, has been flooded with requests such as this one. Glad that YukaTomo is getting more popularity and I do plan on writing for other pairings too! Please leave your requests either in my ask box, or here in the comments.


End file.
